And Baby Makes Four Again.
by Nuttyginger
Summary: I didn't know how to chapter so i did it again. The Title kind helps!! ;oP
1. And Baby Makes Four

After reading a Fan Fiction i kinda got inspired!!! No angsty stuff, nobody dies and nobody walks out on anyone. Call it cheery. I'll call it fluff!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss, David and Wb, Fox, and Mumtant (Grr, Arr) Enemy Inc. own it all.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And Baby Makes Four- Chapter 1  
  
Cordelia walked into the office unsure of what to tell Angel and Wesley. She had gone over it thousands of times in her dreams, it never came out the right way. She would tell Wesley and he'd pass out in shock and Angel would just look at her all disappointed. It never came out right. But this time it was no practise. She boldly strode into the office, her jeans feeling a little tight on her.   
  
"Hiya guys, any demon scum causing the world havoc this morning 'cos if not then i've got doughnuts and coffee. Don't worry Wesley, i got you some tea. Wesley can i talk to you later?"  
  
"Hello Cordelia how are this morning? Yeah sure I've got to go to the libary but about 12ish. Thanks for the tea."  
  
Codelia searched about the office for Angel realived when she found he was down stairs sleeping. "Wesley can i speak to you now? Please it's kinda important."  
  
"Oh OK Cordelia." He put down the Latin text he was working on. "What is it? A vision of the world ending?"  
  
"Quit with the sarcasm, this is serious. I don't know why the hell i telling you this but i don't want Angel to know. He'll only be dissappointed in me. I found out two days ago that...well the situation is that i'm..."  
  
"Oh for heavens sake Cordelia spit it out." Wesley shouted impationatly at her.  
  
"Shut up, you'll wake Angel. Oh shit, i'll just come out with it. I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes waiting for the thud on the floor. After a few seconds she opened them. "Hey you didn't pass out, that's a good thing i think." She said as her legs gave way and she was forced to sit down.  
  
" How? I mean who, what, where and, when?"  
  
"You remember Karl, the third guy since Wilson, well he, me, we sort of got a bit carried away and I guess you know about the 'Birds and the Bees.' 'cos i'm not telling you. Where, at my apartment! When, oh i would say about 7 months from now. I mean what i say, Don't tell Angel."  
  
"Don't tell Angel what?" said Angel in a sleep laden voice.  
  
Both Cordelia and Wesley yelped in surprise as Angel sauntered in, wiping his dripping hair on a towel.  
  
"Don't tell Angel what? Wesley? Cordelia? Will someone please tell me what I've not to know." Angel said getting annoyed  
  
"Don't tell Angel that I...I...forgot the accounts books again. I'm sorry i just didn't want you getting all cranky on me. I brought coffee and doughnuts. Now lets drop this. So i asked is there any demon scum threating to take over the world today or have TPB given us a rest?"  
  
"Don't worry Cordelia you won't have to break a nail today. We've got a walk in, something about his wife was kidnapped by something ugly but i'm sure i can take care of a Chaos Demon all by myself." Angel said now fully dressed in a black shirt and leather pants.  
  
"Ha ha Angel i was just..." Cordelia stopped and ran towards the bathroom, leaving Wesley spinning in her wake.  
  
"What's up with her?" Angel asked, concern showing on his face  
  
"Oh it's just something she ate i think. I'll go see how she is." Wesley said calling Cordelias name. "Cordelia, what's wrong with you? Oh, i see." He said as Cordelia made a suddern dive for the toilet. "Morning sickness, i take it. I'll go get you something for that OK. Will you be alright."  
  
Cordleia simply nodded her head before lunging for the toilet again. Angel slid soundlessly away from the door. 'Cordelias got morning sickness that means shes...shit. Cordelias pregnant and she wasn't gonna tell me.' Angel thought before Wesley shouted to him he was leaving. Angel slowly walked to the bathroom door and peared around the door frame.  
  
"Cordelia, are you OK? I think there's something you don't want me to know, but i think i've guess what it is."  
  
Cordlelia looked up, her mind searching for the right thing to say. 


	2. And Baby Makes Four - Part 2

This is the second part of 'And Baby Makes Four!' And since I got  
positive???? reviews I though I would post this! I'm sorry but it's more  
fluff! Again I need reviews on if I'm doing OK or if you want the lot to go some way let me know or e-mail me!!!  
Disclaimer: As ever I own nothing but the sparse clothes on my back and  
a few CDs! They belong to the rich folks at WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy and Joss and David!  
In true TV show style. Previously on 'And Baby Makes Four!' Cordelia tells  
Wesley she's pregnant and doesn't want Angel to know. But Angel thinks  
he knows already!  
*********************************************************************************  
"Well since you think you know what's wrong you tell me. I mean  
great-all-fighting, all-brooding-one." Cordelia said as she splashing water  
over her whitened face.  
  
"I think you've got yourself in to trouble and were scared to tell  
me. But I want you to know, I've been around for 250 years and trust me  
finding out your pregnant is not gonna shock me as much, I mean we've  
been there before. What has shocked me is you not telling me. I thought  
we were friends, best friends, yet you didn't tell me about this. Why  
not?" Angel carefully put his arm around Cordelias shoulder and lead her  
to the couch.  
  
"I thought you would be disappointed in me. You know after that  
demon babies thing. I only found out two days ago. I'm in shock myself. I  
don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean I'm 22 years old and I'm going to  
have a baby in about 7 months from now. I don't know diddly squat about  
bringing up a child and what am I going to do about money? I can't have  
an abortion and I couldn't go through with it then give it up. Oh, I don't  
know what I'm gonna do?"   
  
Cordelia turned to Angel sobbing into his silk shirt. Angel sat there  
whispering reassurances into her ears till her heard her breathing even  
out signalling she was asleep. Wesley walked through the door to find  
Angel and Cordelia sleeping on the leather couch. He lay the herbal  
vitamins on Cordelias desk. The sound of the bottle woke Angel, as he  
slow peeled Cordelia from his form, he went over to talk to Wesley.  
  
"I take it you know, well what are we going to do? I mean she may  
not be Queen C anymore, but she's not gonna admit that she needs help."  
  
"Wesley your a little late there, Cordelia doesn't know what she  
wants to do. I know one thing though she's not going to go through it on  
her own. I made a promise to her when Doyle died that I would never  
leave her, always be there for her. I hope you feel the same way."  
  
"Angel you know that...I mean how are we meant to help her out of  
this, it's not as if we can turn back the clocks is it. Angel. Angel. ANGEL.  
What's up with you?"  
  
"I have to go, to the Oracle. They turned back mine and Buffys day  
so they would have to turn back Cordys night with Karl. She is my seer  
after all." With that he left.  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
"Stupid, stupid people, what is the damn attraction to the phrase  
'What is done is done and will remain so.' I mean they can't just say no?  
Where is she Wesley?" Angel said continuing to pace the floor  
  
"I'm right here, you should know that. I take it you went to the  
Oracles then. And I take it they never turned back the day. What if I  
don't want to take this away? I mean what if it was fate or has some kind  
of underlying reason to it? I'm gonna be a mum so I better face up to it.  
You do realise I'll gain lots of weight, eat weird things and not see my  
toes for about 2 months so someone will have to tie my laces and do up  
buckles and stuff."  
  
"Cordelia you know we'll help you, we're family. Oh I didn't know  
finding out you were pregnant could make everyone so gushy. I'll think I'll  
go have a cup of tea if you don't mind. Cordelia, I phoned to hospital and  
you've to go for a scan on Monday just to make sure we have one heart  
beat and not several. Plus take the vitamins I left you on the desk. "  
Wesley hurried away before anyone could see the emotion in his eyes.  
  
Monday Morning:  
  
Cordelia walked hesitantly toward the hospital entrance. The last time  
she had been here was the day/night of the never-ending visions. She  
shivered as the memory left her head. Wesley took her gently by the arm  
and lead her up to the doctors office.  
  
"Ah, Miss Chase, how are you? So what have we here?" The doctor  
looked at Cordelias, now extensive, notes. "So your here for your two  
month scan. Well if you'd like to slip your top up we'll have a look. Would  
you like the father to be here?"  
  
Wesley and Cordelia both looked at each other in shock and Cordelia  
simply wrinkled her nose and said. "He's not the father, he's a friend.  
Euww." The doctor rolled the ultrasound across Cordelias stomach and a  
hazy image of a baby came into view. One healthy heartbeat could be  
heard on the monitor beside her. Cordelia just lay there looking with awe  
at the screen.  
  
"You can take pictures home if you like. It's really easy. I know you  
can't see much but it's there I promise you. We will also make  
arrangements for you to see the mid-wife." The doctor expressed  
  
"I would like the photos please. I can actually see my baby before  
it's born. Don't ya just love technology."  
  
Monday Night:  
  
Cordelia sat at her desk musing over the ultrasound photos. Angel had  
gone out to kill some demon or other and Wesley had a date with Clarissa,  
a girl he had meet in the library, so she was all on her own, behind a  
double locked, steel-enforced wooden door. She absent mindly picked up  
a book beside her and read the title, 'Name Your Baby'. Her baby. When  
Angel came back from his demon hunt he found Cordelia hunched over her  
desk asleep, the book still in her hands. He slipped down stairs to shower  
off the demon goo from his nights kill, as he left the sandalwood smelling  
bathroom he noticed, for the first time, he vase of fresh roses standing  
on his table and slowly smiled to himself. He headed back upstairs and  
gathered the sleeping Cordelia in his arms. She turned over and muttered  
in his arms before snuggling herself into his woollen jumper. He heard her  
whisper 'Mmm, smells nice.' before falling asleep again. He picked up the  
book that had now fallen on the floor because Cordelia had abandoned it  
for the comfort of the couch. Angel flicked through it to find the names  
Abbie, Jasmine, Meghan, Jessica Eve and Gabrielle circled in red ink.  
When he turned to the boys names he only found one circled, Liam. He  
smiled inwardly and watched as Cordelia slept, till he himself fell into his  
dreams.  
  
To Be Continued, well you did think i would give up the chance of Wesley and sticky nappies did you?  
I am gonna out in some of the Scooby gang later so look out for them. 


	3. And Baby Makes Four - Part 3

OK this is Part Three of ?. It's mainly Cordelia/Angel fluff and i know where it's going so the next one will have a plot line i promise! The next part should be up by tomorrow, i hope. Review so i kow if it's OK. Like i said i can't write fluff very well, plus i would like to know where you want it to go.  
Discalimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and my house so don't sue. The charaters except Abbie Chase, and the plot line(?) belong to all those rich folk at WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy, as well as Joss and David.  
Sonar, Liam was what Angel was called before Darla turned him, and Cordys fond of the name.  
In true TV show style; previously on 'And Baby Makes Four' Cordelia tells Wesley that she's pregnant and not to tell Angel but Angel guesses and becomes all 'We'll support type.' She goes for her scan and yes she is having a normal, health baby.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Cordelia woke, prying her eyes open. She found herself on the sofa lying with Angels arms around her expanding stumach. It wasn't the first time she had woke like this. It was happening a lot lately and that was not necessarily a bad thing, but she was getting too close. Cordelia winced as she felt the baby kick inside her. Angel stired slightly, feeling the kick, before making himself wake up.  
  
"Wakey, wakey sleepy head, it happened again. I'll make the coffee or in my case, OJ. You better get up soon, Wesley will be here and he gets all wiggy when he finds us on the sofa." Cordelia streched and walked through to the kitchen, smiling at her tummy as she passed the only mirror in Angels' apartment.  
  
Angel brushed the sleep from his eyes and padded after Cordelia, into the kitchen. "You know i felt the baby kick. He's got his mothers kick there. You forget i've seen the punchbag after you were finished with it. Listen about Wesley..." Cordelia whipped around to face him not realising he was standing right behind her. "Oh sorry, about Wesley, just ignore him. He thinks that i have hormones even though i don't pump blood. "  
  
"Yeah i know about Wesley. I think it has something to do with you getting all protective of me when i get visions or how you stick up for me when Wesley had a go at me, or it could be how you've made me stay here till i have my baby. I don't know where Wesley could have got any idea about an 'us' (!). Now do you want blood, blood or blood?"  
  
"I think i'll have blood. You know why i made you stay here, I get to take care of you. Plus someone has to do up the buckles on your shoes or you'll fall and break your neck." Angel said sitting on the wrinkled sofa.  
  
"Gee, thanks brood-boy, i know i can't bend over and touch my toes anymore. Hey i came to a decision on the name thing now we know it's a girl."  
  
"Ah, at last we can all stop calling the bump 'It' and call it...?"   
  
"Well i was thinking, here hold this," Cordelia slowly lowered herself onto the chair. "You looked through the book you saw what i was thinking, but i liked the name Abbie. One of the presidents wifes was called it and i really liked it. What do you think?"  
  
"Well i liked Jasmine better. Don't throw my pillows." Angel shouted as Cordelia flung a heavy-weight pillow at his head. "I'm kidding, i love Abbie, and the baby will like it as well. Speaking of which, do you notice all we talk about is babies and all they can do is sleep, eat, dribble and cry. I can see you now with black circles under your eyes and your hair all limp in a pony-tail. You better say goodbye to the Cordelia Chase you know now and hello to sleepless nights and headaches from all the crying. I said stop throwing my pillows, opps that one's yours!"  
  
"Oh Soul creature of the night i already have sleepless nights and well the headaches, they'll be nothing new. Anyway i though the PTB were going to take away the visions while i'm pregnant."   
  
"Yeah after 6 months, don't worry just 2 more weeks to go. We better get going before Wesley shows up, by the way do you need help buckling up your shoes?"   
  
Angel collaped on the floor after another pillow hit him on the head then on the back. He and Cordelia both collaped on the floor laughing after Angel attempted to pull Cordelia off the chair but instead fell on top of her.  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
Cordelia was walking through the park on the sunny, yet cold Autumn day. Cordelia had insisted that Wesley drove her there so she could 'get out into the daylight'. Welsey sat in the car rubbing his hands together as he felt the cold nipping at his fingers. He watched Cordelia curiosly as she sat looking over the lake. She had claimed it to be Doyles Bench, and she would often come here just to think. He didn't know what she was thinking about but it would have to major for her to want to come out in this weather.  
  
Cordelia looked out over the lake, watching the people playing with their dogs and children. 'I wonder how Abbie's gonna cope with my world? I mean how do you tell your kid that mummy's best friend is a 250 year old vampire who's going to be human, and the other man in her life is a Watcher whom the world know nothing about. What's gonna happen when she wants to know who her dad is? How am i going to be a good mum?' Cordelia comtimplated as a silent tear ran down her cheek. She slowly truged over to Wesley in the car when she felt a slight breeze flutter by her, smelling of cheep colonge and wiskey. She knew everything might just work out, well not everything. She still hadn't told her parents or even Willow about this. She felt a pang on guilt go though her as she though of Willow. They had become close since Cordelia had left Sunnydale and they were able to put The Kiss behind them. But if Cordelia told Willow, Willow would tell Buffy and Buffy would tell Xander and then Xander would go all 'I'm gonna hunt down the dog that did this to you and...' on her.   
The next stop on Wesley and Cordelias little jount was to the paint store so Cordelia could pick out colours for the new nursery. She had just three months left and after much arguement and brooding, on Angels part, she had decided to stay at Angels. Truth be told she didn't want to live on her own now, even Dennis was at Angels apartment, thanks to Willows displacement spell. She picked up a can of 'dusky yellow' and 'faint blue' for the room, they matched the colours in the mobile Angel had given her when he found out about the baby.  
  
2 And A Half Months Later:  
  
Cordelia stood looking into the room. The sun shone through the unblocked window into the dusky bright room. The wooden crib stood inthe corner with Angels mobile hanging over the top. The babys clothes sat piled on the sideboard from the shower that Angel, Wesley, and Gunn had thrown her as well as her trusty 'Name Your Baby' book. There were pictures of letters arranged around the walls. She smiled contently before turning to go upstairs to the office. She struggled to sit down at her desk while Wesley and Angel stifled their laughter as much as possible. The work continued as normal till Cordelia broke the silence.  
  
"Hey guys can i make a little anncement please?" Both Wesley and Angel looked at her. "I think my waters just broke!"  
  
Wesley rose from his desk and started babbling nonsence and Angel just sat there with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Did you hear what i just said? I'm having a baby here people. Wesley will you just shut up. Your giving me a headache. Angel get my bag from downstairs, Wesley SHUT UP! and get the car out of the lock-up. I'll just, sit here with my legs crossed."  
  
Within 10 mintues Cordelia, and Angel were on the way to the hospital with Wesley at the wheel. Angel was sitting in the back with Cordelia knowing he wouldn't feel as much pain as Wesley would when Cordelia squeezed his hand at every contraction. Time seemed to pass slowly that it took forever to get to the hospital. Cordelia was rushed up to the delivery suites with Angel in tow and Wesley waited outside, cringing everytime he heard Cordelia scream "More drugs. NOW!". Angel had to leave the suite after Cordelia threatened to snap his neck in two if he didn't stop the pain and then reached for his neck. Both men ceased pacing when they heard the comforting scream of Abbie first breath.  
*********************************************************************************  
To be continued. Look out for some of the scooby gang!!!! Please R&R!!! 


	4. And Baby Makes Four - Part 4

OK happy, smiling people i have finished this a little early, i don't know how, so i thought i would post it early. More Fluff and the slight bit of Angst that i said would happen. It didn't turn out that angsty!! Look out for the scooby gang. And This one has a plot line (?) ReadPart 1,2 & 3 first or this will make hardly any sense.  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, the character Abbie Chase and the plot (?) belong to me. The rest belongs to Joss, and David, and all those rich folks at WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy!  
Give me lots of feedback 'cos i need to know where you would like this to go.  
Now in True TV show style; previously on 'And Baby Makes Four' Angel and Cordelia Bond and oh yea Cordelia has a baby!!!   
*********************************************************************************  
3 Months After Cordelia Gives Birth:  
  
"I can't believe she had only slept for four hours all night. I can't  
get any sleep, look I've aged about ten years, and Angel is really grumpy.  
I don't know what to do. Wesley are you listening to my rant?"   
  
Wesley looked up from the scroll and rolled his eyes. "Yes Cordelia, of  
course I'm listening, when do I not(?) How do you know Angels grumpy?  
Cordelia I hate to say it but you knew this is what is was gonna be like."  
  
"I know brood-boy's grumpy because he snaps at everyone, more than usual. And he keeps muttering to himself. I thought after 3 months she would have settled down a bit but the nurse said it was natural. I just need sleep." Cordelia put her head on the desk to rest when the baby monitor crackled and Abbies' crying stirred Cordelia. "Oh, she'll  
wake Angel up. Again." Cordelia took off down the stairs heading for the  
nursery.   
  
She peered around the door to find Angel half dressed with Abbie in his  
arms. He was singing an old lullaby to her and kissing her forehead. His  
body swayed as he gently rocked the baby in his strong arms. Cordelia  
padded up to the pair and slid her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, I tried to get down her before sleeping beauty woke you but I guess I need to work on my time." Cordelia looked down at Angels arms to find Abbies' reddened eyes looking back up at her. "She's so beautiful, I never thought someone could look so beautiful. Why don't  
you go sit on the couch and I'll go make up your lunch."  
  
Angel lowered himself in the couch with babe in arms, while Cordelia was  
in the kitchen. Angel sat and stared at the baby, who was smiling at him,  
and felt his heart fill with love. He knew he had to protect this little one  
from their world. he watched as she gently feel asleep, and listened as  
her breath even out. He soon followed, hypnotised by the babies  
breathing. Cordelia walked back into the living room to find her two  
babies asleep on the sofa. She placed the nuked blood on the table and  
sat down next to Angels legs. He stirred briefly, then put his arm around  
Cordelias waist and cuddled her in. Cordelia stared at the scene in front  
of her before falling into her slumber on Angels moving chest.  
  
Wesley had been sitting upstairs on his own for over an hour now.  
Cordelia must be resting. He had heard Cordelia talking on the baby  
monitor and was still smiling. She will make a great mum, no matter what  
anyone else says, he thought to himself. He was about to go and get  
another cup of tea when the door swung open, startling him. He looked  
even more startled when he realised who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Xander what are doing here? I mean, I didn't expect you."  
Wesley said almost dropping his empty cup on the floor.  
  
"Way to go with the welcome Wesley. I'm here to see Angel,  
someone decided to end the world again. Where is he?"   
  
"Angel's downstairs, I think he's awake now. Just down there and to the left."  
  
Xander walked out of the office and down the darkened stairs, obviously  
for Angels benefit. He rounded the corner and opened the heavy wooden  
door. He stood and gasped at the sight that greeted him. Xander  
dropped his bags with a soft thud tot he ground. Angels hearing heard  
the thud and he stirred from the calming slumber. He glared at the  
intruder standing in the doorway, his glared turned to confusion when  
Xanders form eventually came into focus. He delicately nudged Cordelia  
awake, and now blinking wildly, trying to clear the scene in front of her  
eyes.  
  
Xander couldn't help but stare. There was Angel, soulful Vampire and  
sadistic killer, was sleeping on the couch with a baby and his Cordelia. 'A  
baby! Oh no, no way, it can't be...' His thoughts were interrupted by a  
voice, his voice.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Xander don't swear in front of my baby please." Xander stumbled to a seat. "And don't shout, we've just got her off to sleep, at last. Now what are you doing here?" Cordelia snapped quietly.  
  
"Something threatened to end the world via LA and we think he's serious. Now who is this?" Xander said pointing at the sleeping Abbie.  
  
"Xander this is Abbie, Cordelias daughter. She's 3 months old.  
Who is 'WE'?"  
  
"Oh Buffy, Riley and Spike are coming but they have some stuff  
to clear up with Initiative. They'll be here in a week. I was sent ahead to  
help you prepare. Cordelia, you have a baby, when, where, how, who?"  
Xander said trying to stand but failing miserably.  
  
"Oh not you as well. This is Abbie, she was born on the 23rd of  
August and she's mine and her father isn't in the picture anymore.  
Answer all the questions? No Xander, Angel's not the father, that is so  
sick." She noticed a pained expression on Angels face. "I mean we're  
good friends and nothing more. Excuse me I'm gonna but Abbie back to  
bed then I'll make up some fresh blood OK." Cordelia gingerly picked up  
Abbie and walked into the nursery, leaving Angel to talk to each other,  
or kill each other, which ever came first.  
  
"So Angel, you got over Buffy then. Well first Faith and now  
Cordelia, what is it with you and the women of Sunnydale?" Xander said  
now standing I front of Angel, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Are you deaf, didn't you hear Cordelia? We're just best friends,  
now keep your voice down. Abbie doesn't sleep very well. I didn't sleep  
with Faith or anything like that. I help Faith out and Buffy came in all  
commando-like. Speaking of which, who are the Initiative?"   
  
Xander turned hearing Cordelia switch on the microwave. "The Initiative  
are the commodes in Sunnydale. They hunt down people like...you and  
Spike and other demons. Riley's part of them and so is Buffy, sort of.  
Spike keeps trying to blow them up. I don't know if it's because of the  
chip they put in him or if it's just to piss off Buffy."  
  
Angel laughed, remembering when Willow had rung them to tell them  
about Spike. He hadn't laughed so hard in a while before that. "Excuse  
me I think I'll go and see Wesley and let him go home." Angel turned  
towards the door when he heard a scream and the mug drop as Cordelia  
fell to the floor in a vision.   
  
Angel got to her just as she was about to make contact with the floor  
and held her close as she fitted. Xander stood there in shock and unsure  
of what to do.   
  
"Their back then. Big icky thing, demon, and it's playing, no wait torturing. It's by the docks. Oh well that one wasn't so painful.  
  
Angel left via the sewer, and killed the demon while leaving Cordelia and   
Xander were safely in the apartment.  
  
A Week Later:  
  
Angel and Cordelia were playing on the floor with Abbie while Wesley  
and Xander sat researching the coming doom. There was a knock at the  
door followed by angry voices. The door opened to reveal Riley standing  
between Buffy and Spike while Buffy and Spike spat insults at each  
other.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, the bloody driver pulled out in front of me.  
All I did was ram his car a few times. I don't see why it should rattle  
your cage."  
  
"You almost killed me and Riley, You're a maniac behind the  
wheel." Buffy said pulling a face at Spike.   
  
"Spike don't swear in front of my baby please or I'll not invite you in, oh and Buffy don't let the wind change." Cordelia interrupted  
  
The trio came to realised the scene in front of them, Wesley and  
Xander sitting on the same couch sharing a Polynesian text while Angel  
and Cordelia played with a baby on the floor  
  
"Oh Angel I didn't know you ran a day care centre here now."  
Buffy retorted  
  
"Hiya Buffy, Spike, Riley. This is Abbie, Cordelias' daughter." He watched as all three mouths dropped, "and since someone is trying to  
end the world again I thought we should bring her up here so we could  
get some work done, but she seems to be more of a distraction."  
  
Buffy's mouth was unable to co-operate with her brain. "Oh I know it  
takes a bit of getting used to and I've been here a week. Your lucky, I  
found Angel, Cordelia and baby curled up on the couch together, asleep."  
Xander filled in for her.  
  
Buffy finally managing to string a sentence together. "Cordelias a mum!  
When, where, how...who?"  
  
"This is getting really boring now. Abbie was born 3 months ago, I am not drawing you any pretty pictures of what happened and her father is no longer in the picture. So to answer that hidden question, Angel's not a daddy. You of all people should know that Vampires can't have children. Anyway aren't you here to save the world?"  
  
"I think I can help on that." Wesley answered. "Me and Alexander have found something on the rising spell the Vampires are trying to use. It's simple really but it takes magic to defeat it. We need to find a witch in town and..."  
  
"That's why I'm here Wesley." The little red head spoke out from behind, "Giles found the same info and let me know. I need to get the supplies from a magic shop. You know of one? Then your gonna have to help me with the Latin."  
  
"Willow, when did you get here? Oh my god, we have so much to catch up on. I mean we haven't spoke in ages." Cordelia leaped up and  
hugged Willow tightly.  
  
"I kinda over heard most of it. Don't worry I understand why you didn't tell me. Now are we gonna save the world. Again?"  
  
The group set about finding the spells and incantations need to stop the  
rising. Willow Riley and Buffy went to the magic shop while Spike and  
Angel went to scout out the rising site. Cordelia was left at home looking  
after Abbie, not that she wanted to do anything else. Abbie had become  
her world. It had taken a lot to realise that she was going to become a  
mum but with Angels' support she was enjoying it. Angel had became like  
a father figure to Abbie but both agreed that he would remain and uncle  
unless things were to change.  
  
The night was still and nothing stirred, except the ambush that was  
arranged at the rising site. Angel and Spike would strike first, taking  
out the big Vampires, while Buffy and Riley followed in, leaving Wesley  
and Xander to chant the incantations and Willow to perform the magicks  
needed. The battle took two hours and was finished just before the sun  
started to rise. Angel and Spike fled, leaving the rest to clear up the  
aftermath.  
  
Angel returned to the apartment first to find Cordelia lying on the  
couch with a book in her lap. He carefully lifted her into his arms as she  
muttered 'So the world didn't end then!' and went back to sleep. He lay  
her tenderly on the bed and heard the rest of the gang troop down the  
stairs. He slowly kissed her on the forehead and whispered 'sweet  
dreams' in her ear. He looked up to find Buffy looking at him from the  
door. Later he found sitting on the steps outside his apartment.  
  
"So you and Cordelia huh? Did take her long did it?"  
  
"Hey, hey put the claws away. Me and Cordelia are best friends, have been for years, but nothing more. I really don't get you sometimes, you moved on and what I don't get to? I'm really happy with my un-life for now and hopefully when Shansu it will get better. Now I'm going to cook eggs, tradition after a battle, do you want to join us? I'm not being cruel here but I think it would be best if you, Riley, Xander, and Spike left in the morning. I'll see you inside.  
  
The gang sat and ate scrambled eggs till 4 in the morning and only had 2  
and half hours till sunrise so they had to take Spike home. Unlike every  
other goodbye that Buffy had made to Angel in LA, this one was full of  
honesty and friendship. A silent understanding had been reached  
between all parties concerned. Even between Riley and Angel. 


	5. And Baby Makes Four - Part 5

This is Fifth in the series and you can find parts 1 to 4 in my profile,  
mind the picture. There is more to come if you like this one. More Fluff,  
slight angst. You need to read the other parts to get a drift on this  
one!!!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to except Abbie Chase and the plot line so  
don't sue. All other Characters belong to Joss and David, and all those  
rich folks at WB, Fox and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy!  
I would like to dedicate this to Daniel (extraconfused@hotmail.com) for  
his great review that inspired me to write this part, this way, but sorry  
there's hardly any Giles in this one.  
Previously on 'And Baby Makes Four' Cordelia has had a baby girl called  
Abbie and Wesley and Angel vow to stand by her. No Angel is not the  
father!!!! But then the Scooby Gang show up and don't take it very well  
especially. Buffy but then Angel tells Buffy to leave in the nicest  
possible way! After saving the world again!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
It had been a month since he had told Buffy to leave and not come back.  
He had stopped brooding long before that, he had to. There was so  
much to live for, in a sense. There was his Shansu, a heartbeat, Abbie  
and Cordelia plus he still had to protect Wesley. Abbie was now 5  
months old and getting into all sorts of trouble. Angel and Cordelia were  
kept busy most of the time trying to find where she had crawled off to.  
The apartment was full of pictures and drawings of Cordelia and Abbie  
together that Angel had took. He treasured each one close to his heart.  
This was his future. Hopefully soon his picture would soon be up there  
with Cordelia and Abbie, as a family. He couldn't deny the feelings that  
he had, had recently, in fact ever since Buffy and Riley had left. Buffy  
leaving he gave him permission to move on and let go of what happened in Sunnydale. He heard Cordelia trying to tip-toe up behind him but he  
turned around and scooped her onto the table.  
  
"Oh, I think some one has been working out more, not that you  
need to." Cordelia smiled as she felt his abs under his woollen jumper.  
  
"No I haven't. It's hard work being a full-time da...uncle. You  
should know that. Is she sleeping?" Angel walked away so she wouldn't   
see the love in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah she went down about 20 minutes ago. I'm glad she's  
actually sleeping now. Hey, what's wrong" Cordelia noticed Angel sudden  
quietness. She walked over to him, hearing her music playing softly in  
the background.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about some things, not brooding, just thinking. I just can't stand the waiting, it's enough to drive someone  
insane. From what the scroll says it maybe lifetimes before I turn  
human. I can't wait that long. Everything I want to do, I want to do now. In a few life time it won't matter." A bloody tear tracked down his  
cheek as he thought of a life without Cordelia and Abbie filled his head.   
  
"Hey come here." Cordelia drew him into a tight hug. They began swaying to the music playing in the background. "Hey, I think we're  
dancing. That has got to be a first."  
  
Cordelia and Angel danced around the room till Cordelia collapsed in his  
arms, fitting from a vision. As she came out of it he could see the tears  
pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia, Cordelia. Cordelia look at me, " He shouted, shaking her. "Cordelia what do you see? Cordelia you have to speak to me."  
  
"This one wasn't for you, it was for me. I saw my mother lying in a hospital bed with lots of wires and my dad...my dad was standing there, holding her hand. He was crying, he never cries."  
  
Angel pulled her close as they sank to the floor, he whispered  
reassurances in her ear. The silence was broken by the high shrill of the  
phone ringing. Angel answered it before handing it to Cordelia.  
  
"Hello, baby is that you?" Cordelia drew in a sharp breath at the  
sound of the voice. "Honey, it's daddy. Mum has been in an accident,  
she's in hospital in Sunnydale. She's fine but she wants to see you, and  
so do i. Can you come through from LA tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah daddy of course I can. I have some news for you but I think it can wait till I get to Sunnydale. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Angel, how do you fancy a trip for a few days. To...Sunnydale.  
Please!" Cordelia pleaded  
  
"Oh Cordelia I don't know, I hate that place you know that." He  
looked into Cordelias eyes. "But if you want me to go then I'll go."  
  
Cordelia grabbed Angel by the arms and whirled him around the room.  
They crashed on the couch laughing. "You do realise that Buffy is still  
there."  
  
"Yes Cordelia I do realise she's there." Angel said in his best  
it-doesn't-worry-me voice. "It doesn't bother me, I have moved on. " He  
answered looking deep into Cordelias eyes.  
  
She put her hand on his chest but weakly let it drop. He pulled her in till  
he could feel her increasing heartbeat against his chest. Angel heard  
Cordelia whimper slightly before their lips met. He shuddered as the  
warmness of her lips echoed on his cold lifeless ones. He felt the  
ecstasy as his tongue entered her mouth. Cordelia shivered as she felt  
his cold tongue explore her mouth as if it were the first he had kissed.  
They kissed for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, before Angel  
remembered Cordelia still had to breathe and they pulled slowly apart.  
He sat there staring at Cordelia and feeling her heaving chest against  
his. He felt his heart sink when he saw tears in Cordelias eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, what did I do?" Angel asked, afraid of the answer he would get.  
  
"It's what your going to say. You're gonna tell me that, that was a mistake and it wasn't me you were thinking of." The tears trickled from  
her eyes.  
  
"Oh Cordy, of course it was you I was thinking of. I told I had  
moved on from Buffy. It was you I wanted and was thinking of. I was  
afraid you were going to say that you thought it was a mistake." Abbies  
crying broke Angels concentration as Cordelia got up and went through  
to the nursery. Angel listened as Cordelia sung a lullaby to Abbie and  
then the crying stopped. He got up and padded through to Cordelia,  
wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing Abbie on the head.  
  
Three Hours Later In Sunnydale:  
  
Angel strode out of the reception of the hotel with a glare on his face.  
"The hotel's full booked, there's some sort of convention in town. I  
think we're running out of options here."  
  
"We could always go to Giles's. He always put me up before when I ran out in a huff, plus he still doesn't know about Abbie, unless Buffy told him. Anyhow I thought you two patched things up."  
  
"Yeah we did but I don't know how he would feel about me staying there, with you. And Buffy will be there, I don't want conflict. She still doesn't know about us. I known where we can go, the mansion. I had it done up when I left just incase things didn't work out in LA or my soul  
was made permanent. It's empty and people still help with the up-keep."  
  
"It better not still stink of damp and must. I still don't know how you could have lived in that. It's so dark and drery. You better of  
lightened it up a bit." Cordelia said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"No I had it painted cream and gold, kinda Greek style, you'll love it."  
  
The car pulled up in front of the imposing building. The nights darkness  
made it look as if it belonged in the fairground as the Haunted House.  
The inside couldn't be more opposite. The wall was painted cream as  
Angel had said and there were huge mirrors everywhere reflecting the  
light that came from the chandeliers fixed to the ceilings.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing. You weren't kidding were you. No wonder you pay me such lousy wages. This must have cost a fortune. Where are me and Abbie sleeping?"  
  
"I'll show you, how about the Master bedroom? It's big and has  
it's own bathroom, plus the biggest mirror in the house so you can see  
your whole outfit at once." Angel said leading Cordelia down the long  
hallway, getting a punch on the arm in the process. "I'll be just next  
door so yell if you need something."   
  
Later:  
  
Cordelia lay on the bed stroking Abbies brown locks, while she slept in  
the Moses' basket. She never heard the connecting door open but she  
could feel his presence in the room before he uttered a word. Angel lay,  
half dressed, on the bed next to Cordelia, watching her playing with  
Abbies hair. She turned away from Abbie and looked at Angel and  
whispered 'Stay tonight?' before turning back to watch Abbie sleep.  
Angel drew her in close, their two bodies merging into one, and drunk in  
her scent. That was how they woke in the morning, in the masked dawn  
sunshine. Cordelia lazy got up and got dressed for her day at the  
hospital and prepared to tell her parents about Abbie. Not something  
she was looking forward to. Angel had agreed to look after Abbie while  
she was away on the condition he didn't have to meet any of the Scooby  
gang before they left that night. She grabbed her late lunch and left.  
  
"Hey daddy, mum. How you doing? Listen before we go any futher I've got something to tell you. I didn't tell you 'cos I thought it would be better face to face, then I just kept putting it off, and putting it off, so you can't be to mad at me. 5 months ago I gave birth to a baby girl  
called Abbie." She watched as her parents ad the same reaction of Buffy, Riley and Spike. "Your Grandparents!"  
  
"What? Please tell me your kidding. I see no wedding band and we haven't heard of any long-term boyfriends. Oh honey how could you?"  
Her mother said almost in tears. "Please tell me you are at least still  
with the father."   
  
Cordelia looked at her parents disappointed parents faces. "Oh yeah I'm  
still with Abbies dad. He's called...He's called Angel. You'll love him. He  
owns his own business and he takes really good care of me." She watched  
her parents faces relax and her father smiled. Opps!  
  
"Well honey we're just gonna have to meet him. He sounds like a fine young man to me."  
  
"Oh you can't, we have to go back to LA tonight. Angel has a case to work on and Abbies a bit anxious but I'll bring her round just before I go so you can meet her, if the nurse lets me. Well I gotta go OK,  
Angels looking after Abbie and I want to get back before it gets to dark."  
  
Cordelia sighed in relief as she saw the hospital shrink in her rear-view  
mirror. How was she going to explain this one to Angel? In no time she  
pulled up the drive as the last of the suns rays disappeared for the  
night. She opened the door to find Angel lying on the couch with a piece  
of paper in her hand. He greeted her with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Look at what I drew today." He held up a charcoal picture of  
Abbie in the light. "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh Angel it's beautiful. We're gonna run out of room on the wall back home. Where is Abbie." Cordelia asked looking around and in the basket.  
  
"Oh Willow came round and took her for a walk. So much for not wanting to meet the gang while we're here. But that was over an hour  
ago."  
  
There was a pounding at the door followed by a girls voice shouting for  
help.  
  
"That sounds like Willow, quick Angel go get the door."  
  
Angel opened the door to find a battered and bleeding Willow, out of  
breath and confused. Angel shock her asking where Abbie was, his face  
whitening by the second.  
  
"The demon took her pram, I tried to fight him off but he was  
too strong for me. He took her to a crypt in the top cemetery. We've  
been tracking him for days. He's trying to raise a demon who can steal  
souls, he needs an innocent soul, a baby, to do it. Angel you only have a  
few hours left before the ritual is complete. Hurry.  
  
Angel quickly hugged Cordelia, "I'll find our baby, don't worry. I love  
you. Willow take Cordy to Giles's house and get Buffy." He grabbed his  
duster and fled through the open door.  
  
"Giles open up it's me." Giles appeared in the glass doorway. "Giles get Buffy quick and tell her to meet Angel at the First Cemetery, a  
demon kidnapped Abbie." Willow said all in one breath.  
  
"Oh god, Willow are you alright?" Buffy appeared, "Page me if you get anything new. I'll get Riley. Don't worry Cordelia will find her."  
  
Giles guided Cordelia to the couch and pushed her down by her  
shoulders, shocked at how cold she was. He made her a cup of tea to try  
and warm her up. She just sat there muttering Abbie's name over and  
over again. Horrible thoughts swirled around her mind. Having been given the greatest give a person could receive the Powers were going to take it away from her. She sat in her thoughts till a vision invade them. She saw Angel fighting at a crypt that had a fish sign above the door. Abbies pram was sitting in the corner and she was crying. Her baby was crying. Cordelia sprung up and ran out the door to the cemetery.   
  
She found Buffy and Riley checking the left hand crypts while Angel  
search the right hand ones. She ran up to Angel and told him where the  
demon was. Buffy and Riley followed suit. They found the demon  
standing in front of a roughly drawn circle while Abbie cried in the  
corner. Angel took control.  
  
"Riley get Abbie and Cordelia out of here. Buffy help me here."  
Angel launched the attack, curving his broadsword across the demons  
stomach while Buffy high-kicked it's head sending it across the room.  
Angel aimed the sword at the demons heart then allowed Buffy the  
fly-kick it in back, making the sword pierce the demons heart. He walked  
out of the crypt to find Cordelia. She was standing with her back to him,  
cradling Abbie to her chest. He walked over and slid is arms around  
them both and pulled her around to face him.  
  
"I thought that I had lost her. Oh Angel, what would have  
happened if I had lost her? I could live with myself. I could have lost you too. Never let me go."  
  
"I'll never let you go, I promise. Is she alright?" He looked down  
at the sleeping baby.  
  
"You said she was our baby. You said you were Abbies' father. Are you serious?"  
  
" I also said I love you. I have for months. I need you and Abbie  
more than you need us. I hope you realise that. I'll never leave you I  
promise."   
  
Cordelia felt his grip loosen and turned around to find him on his knees.  
Angel felt the pain sear though his, his heart felt like exploding. He felt  
the ache of his veins as they craved blood. His acute eyesight vanished  
in a blink, his intense hearing left just as fast. For the first time Angel  
could taste the air. The strength drained from his body and he felt his  
belly growl. The demon inside was gone, the nagging hatred was gone. He  
opened his eyes to find Cordelia crouched in front of him, with fear in  
her eyes.  
  
"It's alright Cordy, I'm hungry. I feel like Cookie Dough Ice  
Cream." He chuckled at her confused face. "Here feel." He lifted her  
hand up to his chest and watched her face change from confusion to awe  
to delight. She could feel a very solid heart beat.  
  
"I guess Shansu can true. For once I'll thank TPB. It must have  
been when you saved Abbie. You did something unselfish, it wasn't for  
your redemption or because you were told to, you did it out of love."  
  
They both stood up, Angel holding Abbie in his arms and Cordelia with  
her arms around her living lovers waist as they smiled and watched the  
first sunrise of a new life.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
OK, I'm thinking of writing one more piece in this series, or more I don't  
know. Well tell me if you would like another piece please. 


	6. And Baby Makes Four - Part 6

A few things: 1. Sorry smiley people this has taken so long but I have been revising for  
Higher prelims and I failed one today, Physics. I hope it reads OK, but I have been  
preoccupied recently. 2. Sorry someone dies in this! 3. Feedback please would be greatly  
received by me to cheer me up.  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to except Abbie and Doyle Jr. Chase, Meghan, James and Clarissa Wynham-Price. They belong to me and are copyrighted as is the plot. The rest belong to Joss and David as well as all those rich people at WB, Fox and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy.  
Previously on 'And Baby Makes Four'; Cordelia has had a baby girl called Abbie and Wesley and Angel vow to stand by her. No Angel is not the father!!!! But then the Scooby Gang show up and don't take it very well especially. Buffy but then Angel tells Buffy to leave in the nicest possible way! After saving the world again! Angel and Cordelia finally get together and someone kidnaps Abbie. Angel finally gets his Shansu after saving Abbie.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Set 10 years after 'And Baby Makes Four - Part 5'  
  
Angel smiled slightly as he heard Cordelia shouting from the other room. Abbie sat in  
front of him combing her hair and listen the poppy noise that passed for music these days.  
He smiled again as he looked around the room at the pictures that adorned the now-full  
walls. There were the photos taken many years before of Cordelia and Abbie, next to them were photos of him and Abbie playing in the sand the first day they went to the beach. There were photos of Willow, Xander and Buffy together. Buffy, she had never married Riley but they had a baby girl together and seemed happy enough now she was retired. He chuckled again as he remembered the faces of the trio when he told them he was human again.  
  
He had walked down from the hill after watching the sunset to find Buffy standing in disbelief and confusion.  
  
"What happened? Your not a walking fireball and you seem to smiling." Buffy asked staring at him as if he would disappear if she dared look away.  
  
"Buffy I think I might be, can't be sure now, but I might just be human! I have all signs, I'm hungry, I feel warm, I can taste the air. Yep I think I'm human." He said slipping his arm around Cordelia, "And I think I would like to go home. My baby needs her rest, and so does Abbie. So I'm sorry Buffy but I'm going to love you and leave you." He looked and saw the understand in her eyes. The forgiveness and the love was there and that was all he needed. He turned and walked through the cemetery gates, never looking back.  
  
An angry shout brought Angel out of his memories. He stood up and walked towards the  
bedroom where the Cordelias high pitched voice resonated from. Angel stumbled on his  
feet before catching the little boy who knocked him over by the waist. Cordelia came  
running after him still shouting.  
  
"Angel grab Doyle, ah good right now you play daddy and try and get his shoes on. I have been trying for the last 10 minutes and he just struggles. I have to get them to school."   
  
"Doyle you haven't been trying to make mummy mad have you." The five year old looked down at him with deep brown eyes. "I think you better say sorry to her yeah?"  
  
The brown-haired looked over at Cordelia who was combing Abbies hair, "Sorry mummy, I didn't mean to make you mad. Can I have an ice-cream now daddy." Angel smiled and  
popped Doyle to his feet.  
  
Mornings was always a nightmare in the house, what with Doyle having just started school  
and already deciding that he didn't like it. It was a constant battle to get him on his way.  
He'd inherited both Angels and Cordelias stubbornness there. Then there was Abbie, she  
went to school on the opposite side of the city from Doyle so it was always a rush to get  
both of them to school on time. Abbies school understood when she was late but they  
weren't to happy about it. Luckily Angel and Cordelia both worked in the same studio, but  
both very busy. Angel had an exhibition on. When Cordelia had still been following the  
dream of being an actress, she had invited a producer over for dinner and he had seen  
Angels drawings on the wall, he got in contact with a friend of his and the rest was  
history. Angels first exhibition had given him the money open up his own business and  
Cordelias as well. She had her own casting agency since she couldn't make it as an actress. They loved having there own business as well as being able to go out to lunch everyday together. They sat at the table holding hands like new romantics, while looking into each other eyes.  
  
"What you thinking about? You seem a million miles away." Cordelia asked Angel as she absent mindedly stirred her coffee.  
  
"Nothing major, just all the stuff we've been through. I don't regret any of it for a minute. I know you think that I should have went back to Buffy but I couldn't. I loved you and she had Riley, a normal relationship. The world passes us by so quickly and I feel it, not like before. Speaking of which Wesley and Clarissa get back from England this week. Maybe we should go and see them?"  
  
"I can't wait to see the new babies. I still can't believe Wesley's a dad. I can see him now, up to his arms in dirty nappies and sterilising stuff." She laughed  
  
"They aren't that 'new' anymore Cordy, they'll be about four months old now. I must admit, I can't see Wesley changing nappies. I think finding out that Clarissa was  
pregnant was a shock but twins, that one needed smelling salts. I'll never get over how  
beautiful the sun is. I've been human for 10 years and I never get bored of it. I can't wait for Christmas, it should be good. I take it Clarissa and Wesley are coming round for  
dinner? Cordelia are you listening to me? Cordelia what is it?" Angel shouted shaking  
Cordelias hand.  
  
"Turn around, does that look like Buffy to you?"  
  
Angel whipped his head round to see a petite blonde with a baby strapped to her chest.  
Cordelia watched his face for a reaction but seeing none. She still felt threatened by  
Buffy because she had been Angels first love and she still held a place in his heart. She  
saw none.  
  
"I'll go over to see." Before Cordelia could utter a word Angel was walking across the street towards her. She watched closely as he approached Buffy.  
  
"Hey, is that you Buffy." Angel watched as the small blonde woman turned around to face him. "It is, me and Cordelia thought it was you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh hiya Angel, I didn't expect to bump into you. I'm here on a shopping trip and to see my dad of course. So what you been up to since we last heard from Cordelia? That was about 7 years ago. Oh god it's so good to see you." She went to hug him but a giggle emanating from Buffys chest startled Angel and he jumped back. "Oh sorry, this is Jasmine. We're here to buy daddy a Christmas present, I couldn't find anything in Sunnydale and dad wanted to meet his granddaughter."  
  
"Oh I see, leaving it a bit late aren't you? I mean it's only a week till Christmas."  
  
"I know but hey you know me, leave everything to the last minute. Nah Riley has been on training for the last month and a half so I haven't got a clue what he wants. I sort of needed to get out of Sunnydale for a while. Mum's cooking Christmas dinner for  
everyone except, well the obvious." Angel noticed a pained expression as she thought about Xander. He had been killed 3 years before when the second master had risen.  
He died trying to save Buffys life, and Angel knew how much he had meant to her. They also felt the brunt of his death in LA. Cordelia had cried for days when she heard and it hurt him inside. He had know she had loved Xander at one point and understood the pain he had caused her when she found him with Willow. He knew what the pain was like. He noticed Cordelia sitting in the shade of the afternoon sun. He watched her glow even in the low temperatures.   
  
"Why don't you come and sit down for a while, I'm sure Cordelia would like to catch up with you. I have to go though. I have an exhibition to set up and then we have to collect Abbie and Doyle from school."   
  
They walked over to Cordelia and Angel watched as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her  
seat. Angel placed his hand on the small of Buffys back and lightly guided her across the  
road, he was surprised by how little he felt. 15 years ago he would have felt a surge of  
electricity flow through his hand and turn in brain to mush but there was nothing. They  
both sat down as Cordelia called across a waiter to order more coffee.  
  
"Oh none for me Cordy, I have to get going back to the studio. I have a lot to do. OK, I'll see you later. Buffy it was nice seeing you again, next time don't leave it to long." He planted a delicate kiss on Cordelias lips and turned to walk away.  
  
"OK honey, I'll be there in about 30 minutes and I'll come by and see you."  
  
He sighed as he got into the car, the one person he loved more in the world was sitting  
talking to his first love who had sent him to hell. This couldn't be good.  
  
"So Buffy what do we owe the pleasure of you company in LA? More Vampires to slay or is the end of the world coming again. Or has Riley left you?"  
  
"Oh Cordelia ever the friend aren't you? I'm here Christmas shopping plus Riley is flying back home today so I said I would pick him up at the airport." She double blinked as Cordelias gold wedding ring caught in the sunlight. "So you and Angel got married then?"  
  
Cordelia pulled her hand in defensively and started to play with her ring. "Yeah about 3  
years after Angel got his Shansu, which means he turned human. It was really small, didn't want a fuss or Wolfram and Hart getting drift of it. So where had Riley been?"   
  
"He's been training in the jungle and he gets to come home for Christmas. Mums going to cook the gang a home-made Christmas dinner."  
  
Cordelia looked away as she blinked back the tears that had long stopped falling. The only  
person that wouldn't be there was Xander. He hadn't been at any Christmas dinner for 3  
years now. She turned back at the sound of Buffys voice.  
  
"Listen Cordelia I know we have never been friends and I know that you blamed me for what happened to Xander but I tried my best."  
  
"You were the great protector, he depended on you to defend him. You let him down. I'll never forgive you for that."  
  
"Don't you think I tried to save him? Don't you think I live everyday with his face in my head? I can't turn back the past. It wasn't just me that let him down, you did as well." She watched Cordelias face drop. "He still loved you, even just before he died. He would still speak about you. You know Xander came to see the night you left at my dorm to see how I was. He was a state. He couldn't believe that you had moved on to Angel of all people, I couldn't understand it either. But you can't be angry at me for the rest of your life. You said I had every man you ever loved, was Angel just pay back for that?"  
  
Cordelia sat there in shock unable to process what Buffy was saying. Xander had loved her even when he knew that she was with Angel. Why didn't he tell her? "How dare you, I love Angel with all of my heart. I never intended anyone to get hurt, especially you and Xander. I loved Xander once, You moved on with Riley and you expected Angel just to brood. We love each other, we have a little boy, Doyle, and Abbie thinks that Angel is her dad. You have Jasmine so you know what it's like to need that support structure there and Angel was there."  
  
"So Angel was convenient then?"  
  
"No, don't twist my words. I turned to Angel when I needed him and he was there, all the way. Then I realised what was really going on, the feelings I had been having were love. You can't stop someone from falling in love. I'm really am sorry that we hurt you but it's time to let go, just like I need to get over Xanders death. I'm sorry but I've got to go. Business calls and it's a big day at the Gallery. Say hi to everyone back in Sunnydale for me and maybe we might see you again."  
  
Cordelia slowly walked away and turned around to see Buffy playing with Jasmine. They  
both had to move on and let go or else it would eat away at them. She headed straight for  
Doyles school to pick him up from his half day. She didn't feel like going back to the office  
so she took Doyle to the park. Cordelia sat on the bench as Doyle played in the on slides,  
his hat and scarf protecting him from the bitter biting cold. Cordelia closed her eyes for a  
second as she drifted into her favourite day dream, the night Angel became human. Her  
eyes sprung open at the piercing scream that filled the still air. Cordelia looked around to  
see Doyle lying on the ground, still. She ran towards him as fast as her heels would carry  
her, and found him not moving on the bark that had broken his fall.   
  
"Doyle, speak to me. Mum's here, it's alright. Honey can you hear me?" She reached for her cell phone and dialled 911. The ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital. Cordelia raced behind while trying to reach Angel, she shouted and growled at the phone till he picked up.  
  
"Angel it's me, Doyle has been in an accident we're at the hospital now. God Angel I only looked away for a second and there he was...Angel just get the hospital now."  
  
The emergency room was packed solid with people sneezing and coughing, the effects of  
the Christmas weather. People sitting with blood socked towels, clutching an even worse  
injury below. She looked around, lost in the great sea of sick people. She searched for a  
coffee machine, a plant, anything she could focus on till she felt Angels presence enter the  
room. Cordelias head rocked from side to side as she tried to make a connection with him.  
Angel stood there looking as lost as Cordelia till he saw he standing, hugging herself. He  
strolled over to her and put his arms around her. As he did so her body shivered as she  
cried uncontrollably into his jacket.  
  
"Cordelia what happened." He rationalised pushing her gently into view.  
  
"I just closed me eyes for a minute while he was playing in the park and the next thing I knew he was lying at the bottom of the climbing tower, not moving. Oh it's all my fault, I should have been watching but I didn't think." She began crying again and Angel pulled her close.  
  
"It's not your fault. He's a kid, these things happen."  
  
A doctor walked out of the ER and walked over towards them.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Chase, I'm doctor Weir. Your son's fine, he just had a slight bump to the head. Nothing is broken just a few stitches where he hit his head. I am willing to let him go home since it is so near Christmas but if he fells dizzy or sick you must bring him back here immediately. You have to go and sign some papers Mrs Chase. Mr Chase you can come and pick up your son now."   
  
Angel kissed Cordelias forehead before following the doctor, where Doyle sat up right  
sucking a lolly. "Daddy, I'm sorry. Is mummy alright, she was crying? Is she mad at me?"   
  
"No baby mummy isn't mad at you. You just gave us both a fright. How's the head?"  
  
"It's sore. Can I go home now? I wanted to watch cartoons when I get home please. Oh and can we have nuggets for tea?"  
  
Angel picked up his son and carried him out to the car Cordelia had pulled up front. He  
tenderly put him in the back seat as he drifted off to sleep. He joined Cordelia in the  
front as they began the journey home.  
  
"So what did you and Buffy talk about?"  
  
"Stuff...You. She said that you were my payback because Xander always preferred her to me. I can't believe she said that. Buffy also dropped the little bombshell that Xander had loved me right up until he died. Angel he still loved me. He didn't tell me, it wouldn't have changed anything though. I would still be here with you and we would still  
have Doyle and Abbie. He hurt me too much for me to ever feel the same towards him  
again."  
  
"So did you talk about anything else?"  
  
"No, except that her mum is cooking Christmas dinner for them all in grand olde Sunnydale. Speaking of which, who is going to do all the cooking on Christmas dinner? You haven't let me anywhere near the kitchen since that whole exploding bean experience. I'll get the shopping and play the gracious host but I ain't cooking." She looked at Angel to see a smothered smile on his face.  
  
"Cordelia, a whole can of beans exploded in the microwave. It took days to scrape them off the sides. You should have put a lid on them! Don't worry I'll cook dinner as long as I don't have to make small talk with Wesley or look at his photos from England."  
  
"Deal, but I draw the line at photos!"  
  
A Few Hours Later:  
  
Angel sat n the couch as he watched sway to the music as she dusted around the house  
with a feather duster. He reached out for her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"I've got some news for you. I sold the mansion today. I thought it was about time I let go of Sunnydale and the memories that go along with it. Buffy showing up this afternoon it kinda sealed my mind. This guy had seen it and wondered if I would think  
about selling it so I said yes." He studied her face for a reaction. "Well what do you  
think?"  
  
Cordelia sat and stared at a piece of lint that had suddenly become the centre of her  
universe. "You didn't tell me you were thinking about it." She said in a quite voice. "You  
should have told me."  
  
" I didn't want to cause any fuss, anyway what is done is done and shall remain so. Doesn't that sound familiar. A toast I think, to time past, present and future."  
  
The wine glasses clinked and Angel drew Cordelia to him. He took a deep breath as her  
scent filled his head making him feel drunk. He turned to face Cordelia, cupping her face in his large, masculine hands. She stared back with eyes so full of love and laughter they  
glowed. Angel pulled her face to his and gazed into her eyes before pulling her in to kiss  
him. She gladly obliged and kissed him back first gently and caring but changing to a  
passionate and needy kiss. They kissed, lost in their world where only they existed.  
Cordelia pulled away and silently stood up. She pulled Angel up by his hands and led in the direction of the bedroom. He quietly put his glass on the table and followed Cordelia  
through the low-lit apartment, closing Abbies door on the way passed.  
  
  
Christmas came too fast to the Chase household and before they knew it they were being  
invaded by Wesley, Clarissa and the twins, Meghan and James, as well as Spike joining  
them late in the evening just as Cordelia was putting Doyle to bed. He showed up using theexcuse that his new house was too big for him to spend Christmas on his own and his  
thought he would say Merry Christmas to his sire and his step-mum.  
  
"Spike I hate to remind you but Angel is human now so he technically isn't your sire anymore since he isn't a Vampire and don't you ever call me Step-mum again or I'll stake you. Believe me, my wrist is still and quick as it always was." She paused a moment as a smile slowly appeared on Spikes face. "No I didn't mean it in that manor. So where is the new house then? Some butt-end of Sunnydale?"  
  
"No you know it well actually." Spike said in his smug English accent. "You remember the old mansion you had in Sunnydale, well it was me that bought it!" He watched as Angels smile dropped and a scowl appeared in it's place. "Don't worry peaches I'll keep it looking nice and all. Don't even ask how I got the money. Lets just say that someone gave me a lot of money when I finally did blow up the Initiative. Now why doesn't wifey here run along and keep the bed warm while we talk men talk."  
  
Cordelia lifted he hand to slap Spike but thought better of it when she realised that he  
didn't have the chip anymore and didn't want to take the chance. She looked to Angel for  
support and he just looked at her.  
  
"Spike don't call my wife, wifey please. But we can talk. Cordelia honey you look tired. Why don't you go to bed, it should only take Spike half an hour till he passes out  
drunk and then I'll join you."  
  
Cordelia got up from Angels lap and kissed him goodnight on the cheek and simply glared at Spike. She walked across the living room till she reached their bedroom door. She turned to watch Spike and Angel laughing at some story Spike was telling of times before she was born. Cordelia watched Angel with great depth, he was truly hers and after everything they had been through and no matter how many times they told themselves they wanted a normal life, they couldn't have one. The proof sat in front of her drinking her bottle of scotch that she had been saving for a celebration. This was as normal as life would get, a Vampire in her living room drinking her best scotch while telling stories to her husband who had lived for 265 years and only looked 40 years old, yet he was all human. 'Yep this is normal!' she sighed before turning into the bedroom and closing the door 


End file.
